El virus mortal
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: Bueno... es mi primer fic: Los cinco ya hace mucho que derrotaron a Xana, pero un virus mortal llega a Kadic y muchos caen en sus redes, Entre ellos Ulrich y Yumi. Nada podrá detenerlo... nada, excepto el amor de los dos UxY.
1. EL virus infecta a Ulrich

**¡¡¡Mi primer fic!!! Estoy nerviosísima, por favor, no os enfadeis con migo si encontráis pequeños detalles que se parecen a otros fics… jejeje soy nueva y tengo los 13 justos así que no entiendo ni papa de inglés n_n **

-Odd… Odd… ¡Odd despierta!

Odd se removió en la cama y abrió un ojo.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó adormilado el rubio.

-La hora en la que como no te muevas, no llegas a desayunar.

-¡No!-Gritó Odd al borde de la desesperación.-¿Y tú por que sigues en la cama?

-Te avisé hace media hora pero me lanzaste una almohada a la cara.-Ulrich dijo eso mostrando su enfado.-Y yo sigo en la cama porque tengo fiebre desde ayer ¿Vale?

-¡No te enfades, no hay tiempo! ¡Y que te mejores… adiós!

-Uf… ¡Plasta!

No muy lejos de por allí, Yumi caminaba con Hiroki, al borde de la desesperación también.

-Y vamos a ir al laboratorio, y ¿Sabes qué? ¡Igual diseccionamos ranas! ¡O le abrimos las tripas a un pescado! ¿Le has abierto la tripa a un pescado Yumi?

-No, pero te la voy a abrir a ti como no te calles, voy a vomitar.

-¡Que guay! ¿Y en tu vomito se va a ver el pollo que cenamos ayer?

-Posiblemente no lo veas, porque te voy a vomitar en la cara. ¡Y no hables más!

-¡No hace falta! Ya hemos llegado… ¡Allí está Jonny…! ¡Hasta luego hermanita!

-Uf… ¡Adiós so plasta! ¡Ah ahí está Odd!

Yumi se lamentó de que Ulrich no estuviera con él.

**N.D.A. (nota de la autora) como podréis comprobar, los dos dicen lo mismo n_n ¿Tendrán telepatía? Vale, ya sigo…**

Jeremy estaba sentado en la mesa con Aelita. La bandeja de su desayuno estaba intacta. **(Quiero decir, que no la ha tocado) **Odd y Yumi entraron en la cafetería y Odd fue a todo correr hacia la cocinera.

-¡Dime que no he llegado tarde, por favor!-Rogó Odd, con los ojos cerrados, como rezando.

-Lo siento Odd, te daré el desayuno, pero se han acabado los cruasanes.

-¡No!-El grito de Odd se escuchó hasta en España.

**N.D.A. Va un español tan tranquilo por la calle y escucha ¡No! Y piensa, mierda, debí aparcar mejor el coche xD parida total… lo siento, ya sigo**.

Yumi y Odd se sentaron en la mesa, y Jeremy le dio a Odd sus cruasanes. Yumi, todavía preocupada por la desaparición del moreno, preguntó por él.

-Ah, ¿No lo sabes? Está con fiebre. **Chaaan chaaan ¿Qué pasará? Muahahaha!!!**


	2. Una canción que canta el corazon

**Bueno, aquí va el segundo, y ¡Solicito reviews! Quiero saber mis fallos, si estáis contentos, si estáis enfadados, si queréis que lo deje… (Si por algún casual estoy copiando a alguien, quiero que me lo diga para que pare, esto lo estoy escribiendo yo, que lo sepáis) Bueno va… ya empiezo.**

**En negrita las notas de autora em?**

-¿Qué?-Dijo Yumi.- ¿Y si es algo grave?

-Te dije que te relajaras, pero como estas tan enamorada…-Odd se puso a cantar.-Yumi y Ulrich bajo un árbol… **xD**

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Te van a escuchar!

Odd siguió cantando y Yumi se puso roja. Salió corriendo de allí muy enfadada.

-Felicidades Odd, eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener.-Dijo Jeremy sarcásticamente.

-¿Y ahora que dije?

-Ve ahora mismo a pedir perdón a Yumi.

-¿Desde cuando hago yo eso?

-¡Desde que te lo mando yo!

Yumi corría por el patio de Kadic hasta parar agotada. Miró a su alrededor para ubicarse y se dio cuenta de que había ido a parar delante del edificio de las habitaciones.

-Ya que estoy, y hasta que comiencen las clases, voy a ver a Ulrich.

Yumi caminó por los pasillos y llegó a oír como Ulrich cantaba con una guitarra. **¿¿La guitarra de donde la sacó?? ¡¡De su funda!! Muahaha parida total**. Se paró a escuchar en la puerta y oyó lo siguiente:

**Yumi, oh Yumi.**

**Algún día te debo confesar**

**Que te quiero amar**

**Como nadie.**

**Yumi, oh Yumi.**

**Te quiero tener**

**Entre mis brazos y ver**

**Tu sonrisa.**

**Yumi, oh Yumi.**

**Te quiero querer**

**Y quiero sentir**

**Cada mañana tu amor**

**Cada mañana tu calor**

**Te quiero.**

**Ñajajaja!! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pensará Yumi? Todo y más en el próximo capitulo!**


	3. El virus hace efecto

**Aquí va el tercer capiiiiitulooooo!!! Espero que os guste, de veras. Recordar dos cosas Reviews y avisad si hay fallos!! N_n (No quiero parecer pesada)**

-¡Uy que bien suena eso!-Exclamó Ulrich anotando unas estrofas en un cuadernito.

-Suena… Como si lo cantase un… un ángel.-Susurró Yumi para sí.

Yumi estaba emocionada, enamorada, acalorada, ada… ada…

-¡Dios que calor!-Soltó Ulrich de repente.-Necesito una ducha.

Yumi se metió en el cuarto de Jeremy y esperó a que Ulrich se fuese, luego entró en el cuarto de este y se puso a curiosear. Cogió su cuaderno de canciones y se tumbó en la cama. Después de un rato de leer canciones y emocionarse, pues la mayoría eran de ella, cayó dormida en la cama de Ulrich. Se despertó cuando Ulrich la zarandeo.

-Yumi… Yumi… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Hmpff.-Yumi se desperezó.- Hay mi cabeza, no grites por favor.

Ulrich empezó a sospechar que Yumi había cogido lo mismo que él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mal, creo que voy a vomitar.

-Acompáñame. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

Mientras, en clase de la señorita Herb.

-Odd, ¿Le pediste perdón a Yumi?-Preguntó Aelita.

-No la encontré por ninguna parte.

-Y los cuerpos absorben la luz. De ahí viene su color, ¿Verdad, Odd?

-Eh… Sí señorita, eso quiere decir que los chinos son amarillos porque la luz de china es naranja ¿No?

Risas por parte de la clase. La señorita Herb muy enfadada y Odd vuelve al despacho del director.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, en la enfermería..

-Oh, hola Ulrich, vendrás a que te dé la medicina ¿No? ¡Oh! ¿Qué le pasa a Yumi?

-Se encuentra mal, creo que la he contagiado, estaba en mi cuarto y debió de pillar el virus.

-Ven Yumi, te voy a tomar la temperatura.

De repente, Ulrich y Yumi cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Al rato Odd, Aelita y Jeremy

Veían como una ambulancia se los llevaba a ellos y a algunos niños más.

-¿Creéis que es XANA?-Preguntó Odd, sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Cómo va a ser XANA si ya la vencimos tonto?-Le contestó Jeremy.-Me voy, quiero estudiar para el examen de mañana. ¿Vienes Aelita?

-Sí, claro, pero Odd, deberías venir tú también. ¿Quieres que te suspendan?

-Está bien, iré.-Entonces Odd se paró un momento y vio al director Delmas hablar con uno de los médicos.-Oye chicos… ¿Y si vais yendo vosotros? Tengo… Tengo que ir a decirle algo al director.

-Si quieres te acompañamos.-Dijo Aelita.

-No, iré solo.

-Bien, como quieras.

Odd procuró que Jeremy y Aelita se fueran y luego se acercó al director a escuchar la conversación.

-Sí, si, es raro que haya tantos niños infectados, lo mejor sería evacuar el colegio, no queremos más intoxicaciones.

-Sí, lo mejor será eso. Lo que pasa es que tenemos muchos alumnos que viven lejos y…

Odd se quedó pensando. ¿Tantos alumnos infectados? ¡Tiene que ser cosa de XANA! Iré a la fábrica a mirar un momentito.

Odd desapareció en el bosque.

Mientras en el hospital…

**Chaaan Chaaan!! Muahahahaha Os tengo pillados verdad?? Bueno, alomejor no… jejejje espero que lo mío sea esto porque me esta haciendo una ilusion escribirlo… Bueno gente. Hasta aquí el 3º capitulo pero el 4º esta lleno de misterios Buaaajajajajajaja. Elisa: Estas loca Kiara. Yo: Posiblemente Muahahahha!!**


	4. XANA despierta y todo se viene abajo

El cuarto. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí esque os esta gustando eeeh pillines y pillinas?? Muahahaha!! Ya empiezo:

Yumi's POV (osea punto de vista de Yumi)

Me desperté dolorida y aturdida. No estaba en la cama de Ulrich, como recordaba, sino en una blanca. Mi vista estaba nublada pero conseguí darme cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Miré a mi lado donde Ulrich estaba. Él estaba despierto, pero miraba hacia arriba y respiraba con dificultad.

-Ulrich.-Susurré.-Ulrich ¿Me oyes?

-Yumi.-Giró la cabeza.-¿Cómo… estás?

-Bien.-Tosí y mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-Creo… que no…. estás bien. Yo… tampoco…. puedo respirar... bien.

-Ya te veo.

Normal POV:

En la fábrica Odd corrió y pudo sentarse en la silla, delante del ordenador jadeando.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Qué haces encendido?-Odd se temió lo peor.-El superordenador está encendido. ¿Cómo se hacía para poner el superescanner? Menos mal que tengo aún la guía que Einstein nos dio.

Odd miró la guía y se crujió los dedos.

-Veamos…-Presionó unos botones y enseguida aparecieron unos gráficos.-Ups… Estos botones no son…-Odd tecleó unas combinaciones y un mensaje apareció. BORRADO DE LYOKO.- ¡No! Cancelar, cancelar, cancelar… ¡Uf!-Odd estuvo un rato más hasta que dio con la combinación. El superescanner dio una torre activada.- ¡Oh no! XANA está vivo. Debo avisar a Jeremy cuanto antes.

En el colegio…

-Aelita, deberías corregir eso, no está bien.-Jeremy oyó su teléfono.

-Jeremy, deberías estar cogiendo el teléfono en ved de corregirme. ¿No crees?

-Es Odd. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Sí? ¿Odd? ¡Deja de gritar "Tengo razón"! ¿Quieres?

-¿En qué tiene razón?-Preguntó Aelita.

-Sí… Sí… ¿QUÉ? ¿NO SERÁN IMAGINACIONES TUYAS? ¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

-Jeremy tranquilo…

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? ¡XANA HA DESPERTADO! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILO?

-¿QUÉ XANA… QUÉ?

-Vamos Aelita, tenemos un grave problema. Hay que ir a la fábrica cuanto antes. Jeremy recuperó el teléfono.-Odd, vamos para allá. Mira presiona las teclas en las que pone 45.B y F4 y ve corriendo al escáner. Eso hará una virtualización retardada.

Odd hizo lo que Jeremy le había indicado y se materializó en Lyoko. No estaba muy lejos de la torre activada porque los monstruos empezaron a aparecer.

-¡Vaya suerte! ¡Ola pequeños os eché de menos! ¡Qué pena que no estén aquí los demás para veros antes de que os destruya!

-Oye Odd, ¿Ibas a matarlos sin esperarme?

-Aelita, que rápida. ¡Flecha láser!-Y destruyó un mounstro.-Si quieres destruir algún monstruo, date prisa, porque solo quedan tres.

-¡Campo de energía! Corrígete Odd, solo quedan dos.

-Valla elegancia, princesa.

-Gracias Odd.

-¿Quieren dejar de hacer el tonto? ¡Tengo que trabajar!

Aelita miró hacia arriba asustada, luego se rió.

-Ya no estoy acostumbrada a la voz que sale de la nada.

-¡Flecha láser! ¡Ah he fallado!

-Déjame a mí Odd… ¡Bola de energía! Así se hace.

-Hum… ¡Flecha Láser! ¡Ajj! ¡No Aelita este es mío!

Odd corrió hacia el cangrejo que disparaba ciegamente.

-Vosotros también estáis desentrenados ¿Eh? ¡Flecha láser! ¡Toma ya! ¡Ay no Aelita! ¡Mira que tropa de cangrejos viene! Son por lo menos diez. ¡Flech…!

-¡Espera Odd! ¡No dispares!-Gritó Jeremy.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué Jeremy no le deja disparár? ¡Todo en el próximo capitulo… el ultimo!


	5. El amor cura todo Un poco mito

Aquí está el quinto y último capitulo!!! ¿Qué pasaraaa? Muaahahahaahaaa okii aki va

Jeremy vio como Odd desviaba la flecha láser y la hacía estallar contra el suelo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Ahora estás de parte de XANA?

-No Odd, es que uno de esos cangrejos es un cangrejo bomba, si le disparas, aunque solo le des en una pata, estallará desvirtualizando vuestros cuerpos, pero no la mancha genética y...

-Aelita.-Exclamó Odd. -¿Traducción?

-Seremos como fantasmas.

-Ah. Vale. ¿Cuál es el cangrejo bomba Einstein?

-Pues no lo sé. Tengo unos datos que podrán averiguarlo, por lo que respecta, quedaos quietos y no os verán.

Odd y Aelita caminaron lentamente y se sentaron detrás de una roca. Aelita creó una guarida cerrada para que no les sorprendieran.

Y en el hospital…

-Oye Ulrich…

-¿Qué… pasa?

-¿Sabes antes, en tu cuarto? ¿Cuándo cantabas?

-¿Lo… lo escuchaste?-Ulrich tosió fuertemente y Yumi se angustió más.

-Sí, toda la canción. Era hermosísima, pero… ¿Realmente sientes todo eso por mí?

-Yo… No… Lo puedo ocultar… Ya más tiempo. Sí… Así es…-Y volvió a toser.

-Pues Ulrich yo… Yo siento lo mismo. Desde el primer día en que te conocí.

Los dos se miraron, llenos de amor y alargaron el brazo y se cogieron de la mano, de momento era lo único que podían hacer. ¿No suena romantico? Estar en una camilla, y darte la mano cn el de alado por que le acabas de decir que te mola debe de ser chulo, excepto lo de estar en camilla… xD

Mientras, en Lyoko…

-¡Vamos Jeremy! ¡Que me salen canas!

-Aelita por favor, contrólale, ya casi está… ¡Aquí! ¡Mira, es de la última fila!

-Bien. Nos cargamos a todos excepto la última fila, ¿No? ¡Qué fácil!

Odd y Aelita salieron de su celda y lo único que se escuchó después fueron cosas como…

-¡Flecha láser! ¡Toma ya maldito cangrejo! ¡Sólo quedan nueve!

-¡Bola de energía! ¡Ya quedan menos! ¡Ocho!

-¡Flecha láser! ¡Siete! ¡Qué rico crustáceo a la flecha láser, mi plato favorito!

-¡Bola de energía! ¡Fallé!

-¿Me permites princesa? ¡Flecha láser! ¡Seis cangrejos y me quedan casi todos los puntos!

-¡Bola de energía! No Odd, solo cinco. ¿Quién te enseñó a contar?

-Jaja muy graciosa. ¡Flecha láser! Ya está, última fila Einstein. Dinos.

-Podéis cargaros al que está más a la derecha.-Aclaró Jeremy muy convencido.

-Bien. ¡Bola de energía! ¡Eso es puntería! ¡Si señor!

-Al que está mas a la izquierda.

Y una flecha láser. Y a otro. Y una bola de energía. Y quedó el cangrejo bomba.

-Bien princesa, tu turno. Yo distraigo al cangrejo, tu entras en la torre.

Todo fue bien. Torre desactivada, virus que acaba con XANA enviado, y esta vez si funcionó, Y todos de vuelta a la vida normal., no sin antes una vuelta al pasado.

-Vamos Ulrich. Mira hasta donde llegaron las cosas que ahora soy yo el que te despierta a ti.

-Olvídame ¿Quieres?

-Estás gritando un suspenso ¿No? ¿No quieres ver a tu novia esta mañana? ¡Qué desilusión se va a llevar!

-Está bien, ya me levanto plasta. Lo hago por Yumi, que conste.

-Muy bien.

Y Yumi venía por la calle, atendiendo y riendo de las historias de su hermano. Por que ella era feliz.

-Oye Yumi… ¿Piensas mucho en Ulrich? Por que no me haces ni caso.

Yumi se rió y abrazó a su hermano.

-Sí-Pensó.-Pienso en él a todas horas. Te lo aseguro.

Fiiin fin fin fin ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Buena lectura y hasta la proxima historia!!


End file.
